Old Flowers
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Blaine meets Adam for the first time when he visits Kurt in New York to audition for NYADA. No one has told him Kurt and Adam are together.
1. 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>AN: I have been curious about Blaine meeting Adam, and what it will be like. Here is one possible version.

* * *

><p><strong>Old Flowers<strong>

**/1/**

Blaine, with his hair wildly ruffled all over looks confused, … lost – more lost than Kurt has ever seen him before.

"I'm scared." It is all Blaine can bring out lying in Kurt's arms tonight. The boys curled up together against the headboard of Kurt's bed in his NY apartment.

Blaine is tightly wrapped in Kurt's arms, looking as small as he has been feeling ever since Kurt had picked him up at the airport, together with a tall blond guy, kissing and holding hands with a tall blond guy, as Blaine had stepped into the arrival hall, shortly after greeted with a warm, heartfelt, only more paralyzing hug by _'Kurt'_. It had been the only thing ringing in his ears over and over as Kurt had introduced him to "Adam, come here. Blaine, this is Adam, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Blaine."

'Adam.' "Nice to meet you," Blaine had forced out together with a smile, hands gripping his luggage extra tightly, unable to even consider shaking hands with the guy who is allowed to touch Kurt now in the ways only Blaine ever had before. Blaine is good at pretending, pretending things are okay, fine, perfectly fine. He gets practice back home, daily.

Kurt knows though, sees the spark torn from Blaine's eyes.

Today's first meeting with Adam, nothing more than a memory already, is washed away from behind Blaine's eyes again as Kurt hums into the quiet of the apartment, Rachel out visiting friends, Santana at work, "You have to let go, Blaine. There are some things the best you can do with, as hard as it is, is...is let go."

"What if it feels wrong to just let go?"

Kurt gently runs his fingers through Blaine's loose curls, searching for thoughts carrying honest, true meaning, momentarily only finding a handful words he is sure of, "There is no just about it. It's hard, Blaine. I know it is. But pain, enough of that already stays with you all by itself, you have to let go of whatever you can. Or, or it will only start hurting more over time. It makes happiness rot away inside you, unfelt, unacknowledged, and, and I cannot stand the thought of us being that to each other. A reminder of pain, instead of love. I will always love you, Blaine, with all my heart. No one here in NY will ever know me like you do. No one else has lived with me through … through that that life in Lima, Ohio, and given me so much beauty to see and to feel even in that place. Blaine, I had never known love before you, not like that. That will always be you, always, Blaine."

Kurt takes a moment, fingers still running through Blaine's hair. And then he takes a deep breath before he says, in a voice so quiet it almost sounds like a whisper, "Sometimes it takes time to realize something was … is a good decision. Not just a necessary one."

Blaine is crying.

Kurt had hoped for words.

Kurt gets tears - their warmth strange on Kurt's skin, coming from a body shivering and trembling in Kurt's arms. "I don't want you to go back to Lima in a couple of days still hurting like this. What can I do, Blaine? Please tell me."


	2. 2

**Old Flowers**

* * *

><p><strong>2/**

Blaine had come here hoping for, for closeness, caring touches, love.

Instead, lying here now in Kurt's arms - Adam long gone home, Kurt had asked him to give them some time to talk, hours ago now, after a quick lunch for all three of them - Blaine feels that pain again, the pain he had first grown to know that night he threw up again and again, over hours, feeling sick with himself, after sleeping with that other man in his life. He is the other man now. And in the strangest way Blaine loves Kurt only more for not allowing him to be that, that something, someone on the side.

Kurt is with Adam, Adam alone.

And Blaine, Blaine needs to learn to accept that, 'You are with Adam.' Blaine tries to turn it into a mantra, tries to memorize the thought that just will not stick to the inside of his skull, too foreign, too scary. 'I'm not the other man.'

He really is not, has not been in a time much longer than he realized, until today. Because ever since that week after the wedding, the week Kurt must have gotten together with Adam, Blaine only realizes now, ever since then the flirty texts have stopped.

And Blaine had thought it was Kurt trying hard not to give either of them false hope. 'Well, fuck,' it is all Blaine can think now. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck! I destroyed us, and now I have lost you.' "I … I have lost you," Blaine chokes out.

And Kurt only holds him tighter. "Don't be silly," Kurt says, trying to sound playful, failing, "You will never lose me. You are my best friend, Blaine. Who could take that spot from you? Who? Mmh?"

"Rachel," Blaine chokes out.

Kurt has to laugh, "Not in a million years, Blaine. She will never get me like you do. Never. Come on, Blaine, we have talked about it tons of times, even being in New York together, where everything should be so much easier, in the city of our dreams, Rachel and I fight more than ever. Ever! Blaine."

"I love you," Blaine sobs out against Kurt's chest. Face buried deep in Kurt's soft shirt.

Then Blaine's lips find Kurt's in a needy, urgent, desperately sad and longing kiss, that feels as broken as the boy himself, and ends with Blaine falling into sobs against Kurt's lips, and a moment later scooting away from the headboard of the bed, quickly, curling up on himself, the boys losing all touch.

Kurt had not kissed back. For the first time in their lives shared, Kurt has not kissed back.

And something in Blaine is crashing, breaking, and cutting open all of his insides.


	3. 3

**Old Flowers**

* * *

><p><strong>3/**

It only takes a moment and Blaine has thrown himself back into Kurt's arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so … so broken. You make everything better. You make things okay, that I thought never could ever be. I want to be okay, but I don't know how to be okay without you."

"Blaine, you are not broken. You are hurting. And it has always been _our_ strength, not mine alone. Remember how many nights for how many weeks you just held me? How I just broke down in your arms every weekend when I had first transfered back to McKinley."

Blaine whispers a sad, "Yes."

Kurt smiles into the kiss he places in Blaine's hair, "No brave faces put on around here, no masks around each other, I have always loved that about us, as friends and as boyfriends, we got really good at that. Promise me and yourself we won't start now. We will talk and we will text and we will keep sharing our lives. And you will shout down the line if you have to to make me shut up about Vogue, and New York, and NYADA, and make me listen."

The promise lies in Blaine's eyes, unspoken but not unread when Blaine looks up from Kurt's chest and eyes meet and find - still always finding more than they dare come looking for.

Leaning up, lips gently almost brush against Kurt's, but before they can, Blaine turns his head, and resting his right cheek on Kurt's left shoulder lets out one more sob before growing quiet in Kurt's arms. "I am going to miss you so much," Blaine says in a soft, desperate whisper, Blaine's arms winding tight around Kurt's waist, Blaine breathing deep, burying his whole face in Kurt's shoulder, trying desperately to memorize the smell that is so Kurt.

Blaine wants to beg for a last kiss, a last night …, but he knows too well, it is not fair towards Kurt, so he keeps holding on to Kurt, whimpering quietly, until Kurt eases them into a lying position and Blaine is allowed to snuggle up against Kurt's chest, Kurt's heartbeat felt so clear easing his knotted up insides. "Will you still hold me like this with Adam around?"

Kurt takes a deep breath, "I will always want to hold you, Blaine."

"But will you?" Blaine dares to whisper once more.

"Adam knows about you."

"That is a no," Blaine chokes out.

"No, no, Blaine, no it is not."

"That is a sentence with a lot of no in it, for someone who wants to say yes."

"Blaine."

Blaine knowing by the gentle tone alone it is Kurt asking for his attention turns his head and locks eyes with Kurt. He is surprised when Kurt reaches down and gently smooths a stray curl out of Blaine's eyes.

"If you need someone to hold you, Blaine, I am always here."

"Even if Adam does not understand?"

"If Adam does not understand that you will always stay part of my life," Kurt breaks off, a soft smile on his lips for just a second, "then he is not the one for me."

"The one for you," Blaine whispers under his breath before snuggling closer to Kurt's warm side.

* * *

><p>AN: I am so curious what you think about this. Are there more stories like this out there? If so I would be thankful for recs from you, because so far I haven't found them. Thank you for reading and reviewing should you choose to, which I am always immensly grateful for.


End file.
